Assassin Valentine
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Moira had planned for a special Valentine's Day with her fiance but he is nowhere to be found. Fearing she did something wrong, she doesn't know that there is something special planned. Jacob FryexOC
1. Here's my Declaration

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira!

Sweet dreams had danced around in the female Assassin's mind as she slept. Though something felt off about this particular morning. Moira shifted in her bed and brought the sheets closer to her body since she felt a chill in the room. Wrinkling her nose, she slowly opened her eyes to see that her fiance was not asleep next to her and that the window was wide open. Groaning, she placed her hand over her eyes then sighed.

"Jacob," Moira replied in an exasperated tone.

She hated when Jacob would leave her like this in the morning. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose since he was out on missions a lot but she still hated it. Sighing again, she pulled on her robe then head downstairs to make some tea and breakfast. Ever since her father passed away, Moira lived in his home all alone but when Jacob and her started courting, he would spend the night at her place to keep her company. She loved waking up with Jacob holding her in his strong arms and keeping her warm. She even loved it when his muttonchops would tickle her neck. She would feel alone whenever he would leave her either in the middle of the night or early in the morning.

After her breakfast, Moira dressed in her Assassin wardrobe and headed out to go and do her own errands before she would go and find Jacob. She had to pick up the presents she had specially ordered for Jacob and one she ordered for Evie. She wanted this Valentine's Day to be special since it would be the first Valentine's they would spend as an engaged couple. She spent the last few weeks saving up the money she had earned from jobs just so she could make this day memorable. She walked into the photo studio where she had a photo taken of herself and placed into a special frame lined with velvet. After picking up the photo, she headed towards a shop that had the best cards for lovers where she had the cards made. Both cards were made with special paper and intricate lace adorned the edges of the heart shaped cards. Once she purchased the cards, she stuck them in her coat pocket so if she ran into either of the twins, they wouldn't find out about her surprise for them.

Moira stopped by a nearby park to sit and admire the beautiful day. It was a bright and surprisingly warm day and the couples in the park were taking advantage of the nice weather. The Assassin smiled at all the sweethearts who exchanged cards and shared kisses. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she thought about Jacob. She hoped he didn't forget today. Last year, he went all out to make it special for her but today, he seemed too distracted to be with her at all.

After a bit, Moira stood up to exit the park and leave all the lovers to their joyous day. Walking along the street, she looked into the shops and restaurants to see more couples. This was supposed to be a day filled with love and happiness but she felt so alone. Fighting back tears, Moira decided to head to his home and see if he was there. Continuing on her path, she tried to ignore all the happy couples and their giggling but it was difficult. Arriving at Jacob and Evie's home, Moira knocked on the door only to be greeted by Evie.

"Moira, what a pleasant surprise," Evie greeted happily.

"Hello, Evie dear,"Moira chirped as she smiled gently, "Is Jacob here by any chance?"

"I'm sorry but he isn't," Evie replied with a slight frown.

"O-oh... do... you know where he is?" Moira queried hopefully.

"I do not," Evie answered, "He came home for a little bit this morning then left quickly without a word."

"I see..." Moira replied sadly and looked down.

Evie saw the unhappy look on her face then placed a hand on Moira's shoulder, "I am sure he has something planned. He may be an idiot but he couldn't forget today."

Moira laughed then looked back up at Evie, "You're right. Thank you, Evie."

"I am sure he will turn up soon," Evie piped up to try and help Moira be happy.

"Thank you again, Evie," Moira said then realized she nearly forgot something, "I have something for you."

Evie quirked a brow and wondered what the younger girl had to give her. She watched as Moira pulled a paper bag out of her pocket then pulled out a Valentine card. Moira presented Evie with the card to which Evie greatly accepted.

"Thank you so much, Moira," Evie said with a smile then hugged her close, "Happy Valetine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear," Moira replied while hugging Evie back then looked at the older Frye twin, "I must be going."

Both of them said their good-byes and Moira decided to head home. Maybe Jacob will surprise her when she gets back which made her even more excited. Evie was right; he had to have had something planned. Arriving home, she walked in to see that it was the same as she left it when she went out this morning. She figured she would check around her home and hopefully find out if Jacob was just being sneaky with his gifts. After nearly twenty minutes of searching for any card or chocolate or even a flower, nothing had turned up. She tried to to let it get to her but Moira couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her blue eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she headed towards her bedroom in despair. She laid down on her bed and held her pillow close as more tears flowed. Many thoughts ran through her head as to why Jacob hasn't done anything for her today. Did she do something wrong? Did she upset him and not realize it? Her eyes grew heavy while thinking these horrible thoughts then fell asleep.

Something sweet wafted through the air which made Moira slowly wake up. Rubbing her sore eyes, she sat up and looked on her nightstand to see tulips, heliotropes and altheas. Jacob? Gazing at the flowers, she was astounded since each flower had a meaning of love. Tulips are a declaration of love, heliotropes were devoted affection and altheas were consumed by love. She picked the flowers and smelled them. They were absolutely incredible. She held them close to her as she quickly jumped out of bed to go downstairs.

'Please be here... please...' Moira begged internally.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the fireplace crackle with a fire which gave her hope. She approached the living room to see Jacob tending to the fire. She felt her heart leap when she laid eyes on him and wanted to cry. He was actually here. Jacob was also dressed in a nicer shirt, waistcoat and pants than he usually wore. He looked up to see Moira and smiled at her while getting up. She placed the flowers on an end table as she made her way to him. He took her into his arms to hold her close to him as she did the same.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Jacob whispered.

Moira bit her lip as some tears slipped through her eyes, "I thought you have forgotten..."

"How could I? It's a day where I can show you how much more I love you than I normally do," Jacob replied as he pulled away a little to wipe her tears away, "I'm sorry I took so long with my plans, love, and to make you wait this long."

"I'm just so happy you are here," Moira sniffled as she set her forehead against his to look into his dark eyes.

Jacob placed a hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Moira responded to his liplock only to feel herself melt against him. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I have something special for you," Jacob mentioned as he left her arms. He walked over to his coat and pulled out something that piqued Moira's interest. He returned to her with the gifts behind his back and a smirk on his face, "What do I get in exchange?"

Moira giggled, "Oh, a few things but first."

She leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Jacob smirked more into the kiss as he deepened it. Moira pulled back to reach into her coat pocket to pull out her gifts to him. They exchanged their presents with each other as both of them feeling like children on Christmas. Moira looked at the beautiful card that he had given her with an inscription that was from one of her favorite books along with how much he loved her.

 _Love is a sweet idolatry, enslaving all the soul,_

 _A mighty spiritual force, warring with the dulness of matter,_

 _An angel-mind breathed into a mortal, though fallen yet how beautiful_

 _All the devotion of the heart in all its depth and grandeur._

 _You are my life and my only love. I am devoted to you and cherish you with all of my being. I love you more than words can say, dearest Moira._

 _Love,_

 _Jacob_

She held back tears of happiness as she turned her attention to his other gift which looked exactly like the photo she had gotten for him. She opened it to see a photo of him and on the velvet part of the frame was a lock of his brunette hair. She felt him take her into his arms and Moira looked up at him to see him smiling softly at her.

"Great minds think alike," Jacob replied.

"I guess so but I forgot something," Moira said.

"What's that?" Jacob asked curiously.

Moira pulled back then grabbed one of her knives from her coat only to cut off a piece of her hair. She walked over to the dried marigolds that were next to her father's photo on the fireplace. She untied the ribbon that held the dried out flowers together so she could tie the hair together. She walked back over to Jacob and placed her lock of hair into the picture she gave him.

"There, now it's complete," Moira said as she looked into his eyes.

Jacob smiled then set his gifts onto the end table with her flowers before taking her into his arms. He set his forehead against hers so he could gaze into her eyes more. Moira could see so much love and devotion in his eyes at this moment. She loved this man more than life itself and felt so lucky to have him as hers. She placed a hand on his cheek and traced the scar lightly with her thumb. Jacob planted a kiss on her palm before brushing his lips against hers gently. Moira loved every second of this of him being this close and making her heart beat quicker.

"I love you more than anything, Moira..." Jacob whispered as his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

Moira closed her eyes with a smile, "I love you more than anything, Jacob."

He sealed their love spoken words with a breathtaking kiss. Moira's fingers ran through his silky hair while Jacob placed a hand on the back of her head to kiss her deeper. Moira had wanted Valentine's Day to be perfect this year. It wasn't perfect; it was absolutely divine.

A/N: Thanks for reading the cheesiness XD Also I did a lot of research for the chapter! From the Valentine's cards which were HUGE in Victorian London, to the tradition of lovers giving a lock of hair to each other and even reading up on flowers. Also the message in Jacob's Valentine card was an excerpt from Martin Tupper's "Proverbial Philosophy" which is an excellent read! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Always by Your Side

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira Frye.

* * *

 **February 14, 1889**

Moira shifted in bed to get more comfortable then reached to wrap her arm around her husband. She frowned when she didn't feel him in his spot. Dark blue eyes opened to see the space next to her was empty. Sitting up, she wondered what he was doing up this early in the morning. Before getting up from the bed, she noticed a bouquet of flowers on her nightstand along with a Valentine's card. She smiled then picked the flowers up to smell them, making her heart melt. She noticed there were red roses, daisies and irises. He really knew how to make her feel special. She held the flowers close to her chest while heading downstairs towards the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Jacob making tea and smiled. She leaned against the door frame to admire him. She felt lucky to have him as her husband after all he has done for her. She looked at one of the bright daisies in the bouquet as she reminisced about their life together. Moira couldn't believe that she shunned Jacob at first when they first met but after they opened up to each other, they had grown closer. Spending time with him, she realized how happy he made her and just looking at him made her smile to herself. Eventually they couldn't deny their feelings for one another.

They conquered London from the Templar Grand Master, raised a son and daughter that were well trained Assassins as well as surviving many hardships especially with them almost losing one another to a crazed killer. She was certain that nothing could tear her and her lover apart. Jacob turned to see Moira in the doorway, making him smile.

"I was just about to come upstairs and wake you up," Jacob replied walking over to her.

"I noticed my beloved husband wasn't by my side to greet me good morning," Moira said giving a small smirk, "Although I was please to be greeted by these beautiful flowers."

Jacob chuckled lightly and brought her into his arms to press his lips to hers. Moira placed a hand on his cheek while kissing back softly as she melt into his arms. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes with beautiful hazels while swiping some of her dark brunette hair away from her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Jacob said softly.

Moira smiled gently while stroking his cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked setting his forehead on hers.

"Always," Moira giggled then set the flowers on the kitchen table only to wrap her arms around his neck, "Although your snoring woke me up a bit."

"I'm not that bad," Jacob growled playfully while squeezing her waist slightly.

Moira laughed and placed a peck on his lips, "Only joking, love. You know I love falling asleep beside you and waking up to see you first thing."

Jacob smiled gently as his hands ran up her back, "The feeling is mutual."

Moira brushed her lips against his while still looking into his eyes, whispering lightly, "Bring the tea up to bed."

Jacob smirked at her words and kissed her softly, "You read my mind, love."

* * *

Moira cuddled up to Jacob while inhaling his musky scent mixed leather and sweat. She felt content right now as Jacob held her close to him. Jacob kissed the side of her head while running a hand up her bare back. Moira placed a few kisses on the nape of his neck causing him to chuckle a little. Moira smiled then let out a sigh through her nose while tracing light circles on his chest.

"Jacob," Moira said softly.

"Yes, Moira?" Jacob asked bringing her closer by her waist.

"I know that you said you didn't want to get gifts for each other this Valentine's Day," Moira piped up, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Moira," Jacob replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Moira bit her lip but sat up and looked at him, "Trust me, love. I know that you will like this."

She untangled her legs from his and pulled away from him to reach over to her nightstand. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small item then looked at Jacob to see him sitting up. Moira turned back to him with the item held close to her chest. She smiled softly at him as she gazed into his hazel eyes.

"I remember the first Valentine's Day we spent together," Moira started, "I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect but you had made it special. You mean the world to me and I love you so much, I always will. You're my partner, wonderful father to our children and my lover. I'll continue to stay by your side and support you every step of the way. I want to make this day special for you as well."

Moira then presented him with a framed photo and saw the surprised expression on his face. He slowly opened the frame to see that it was a current photo of Moira with a lock of her hair pinned to the velvet. He then looked up at Moira to see a soft expression on her face.

"I know you told me that Jack broke the photo of me I had given you our first Valentine's Day together..." Moira trailed off, "So I decided to give you a new photo. I know it's not like the old one but I still hope you like it."

Jacob looked from the photo then back to his wife who still had a sweet smile on her face. He placed the photo frame upright on the nightstand then brought Moira into his arms. Jacob held her tightly to him and placed his forehead on hers, gazing into the deep blue eyes he loved so much.

"It's perfect, Moira," he said softly, "I love you more than anything."

Moira smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much... now and forever."

He laid her back down on the bed as he continued to hold her close and gaze into her dark blue eyes. Moira stroked some of his hair away from his face while brushing her lips against his. He moved his hands down her sides then gently pressed his lips to hers. She greatly kissed him back softly while continuing to keep him close to her.

When they first met, they had no idea the overwhelming feeling they would have for each other. Divided at first, they came together to see how they really felt for one another. Together they could conquer anything that was in their path and always come out on top. Nothing would ever divide them, not even death itself.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, guys. I figured I would at least post a little oneshot of Jacob and Moira for Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. We Have Our Memories

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Frye.

* * *

 **February 14, 1918**

Moira looked out the window of the small house to see the snow falling outside. She thought the snow looked beautiful as it fell slowly from the sky in fluffy flakes. The aged Assassin wished that she could actually go outside and enjoy the beautiful weather. Lately, her legs were aching from her injury years ago and was confined to her bed. Looking away from the window, she gazed up at the ceiling and thinking about London and how she wanted to go home. Since the Great War was taking a toll in London, her granddaughter suggested that she, Jacob, Evie and Henry should retreat to the countryside. For the past couple years, she remained in this small house with her husband, sister and brother in law. Lydia would occasionally come to check on them whenever things weren't too hectic in London. She thought her granddaughter and her new husband were incredible for helping London in the state that it is in now. Moira just wished that she was younger so she could help her friends and loved ones. Sadly, she nor the twins and Henry were able to fight anymore for the Brotherhood.

Moira soon heard the door to the bedroom open. She looked up to reveal Jacob stepping in, making her smile. He matched her smile as he approached the bed and sat by her side.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jacob asked taking one her hands into his.

"I am all right but could be better," Moira said softly, keeping the smile on her face.

Moira could see the pained look in his eyes only for her to place her other hand over his. She had been like this for a week and Jacob would fuss about getting a doctor. Moira tried to reassure him that she would be all right she did hate being confined to the bed. Still she didn't want to worry him or anyone else.

She smiled when he kissed her forehead and spoke up, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

Moira nearly forgot that it was Valentine's Day and felt bad that she lost track of the days. She hadn't gotten a chance to get out of the house so she could get something for Jacob. Moira then saw Jacob pull a card out of his coat only to hand it to her. Moira looked at it to see a dove on the card, making her smile. Moira turned the card over to read the inscription.

My darling dove,

You still make my heart fly after many years of marriage. Your bright smile continues to bring me joy with the mere sight. Even after so long, I still feel as though I'm a young bloke in love still trying to gain your affection. Never a day passes where I don't cherish your presence. I will forever love you, my dove.

Forever yours,

Your beloved rook

"I'm sorry it's not much," Jacob replied softly.

Moira could feel tears slightly well in her eyes and pulled him into a hug, "It's perfect... thank you so much."

"I love you so much," Jacob said softly as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Moira placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back, "I love you too... so very much..."

Jacob held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. Moira nuzzled his neck while taking in his musky scent that she has loved for over fifty years now. She couldn't believe that they would celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary in August. It didn't seem that long ago that they were starting their lives together. Jacob then pulled away to look at her.

"Tea is about ready, love," he said, "I'll bring it in for you."

"Thank you, darling," Moira said softly.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before getting up to leave the room. Moira then looked over at the photographs that she had on her night stand. Photos of her wedding day, her children when they were young, her grandchildren and last but not least, the photo Jacob had given to her on their first Valentine's Day where she placed her new Valentine's Day card. That very photo of Jacob was the one she would usually keep in her Assassin coat, bringing it with her everywhere. As she looked at the photos, she couldn't help but feel homesick. She missed her home, she missed London, she missed her memories there.

Jacob soon reentered the room with a tray of tea and set it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He poured a cup and mixed cream and sugar in then handed it to Moira. She thanked him then took a sip of the tea, feeling her stomach flutter. He always knew how she liked it. Once he mixed together his tea, he sat next to her on the bed. Moira then looked over at Jacob, concern showing in her dark blue eyes.

"What did Lydia say about the state of London?" Moira asked almost quietly.

Jacob looked at her and frowned slightly, "She said it is still pretty bad... she isn't sure when we will be able to go home."

Moira nodded sadly while letting out a sigh then placed her tea onto the nightstand. Jacob knew how much his wife wanted to go back home. He didn't blame her since he wanted to as well. Jacob took her free hand into his, "I know you want to go home, Moira. I do as well but we need to have faith in Lydia and the other Assassins to take care of it."

"You're right," Moira said gripping his hand tightly.

Jacob then placed his cup of tea onto the tray then moved to bring Moira into his arms. Moira gladly cuddled into his embrace as she smiled softly. Being in her husband's arms like this always calmed her down and made her feel safe. She then thought back to their previous Valentine's Days. Her heart grew warm as the memories ran through her head.

Jacob could see the smile on his wife's face then kissed her head, "What's on your mind?"

Moira gazed up into the hazel eyes that she still loved, "Just thinking about our previous Valentine's Days... especially the first one we spent together."

"I still remember it as if it wasn't so long ago," Jacob said as he thought back to that night so many years ago.

Moira reached over to grab Jacob's photo from her nightstand then looked at it, "Still as handsome as you when you were twenty years old."

Jacob chuckled as he brought her closer, "Still beautiful as ever."

Moira smiled then saw Jacob pull something from his coat. She saw it was the photo she had given to him thirty years ago to replace the one that was broken. Jacob looked at it thoughtfully, "You're always with me, love."

Moira held him tighter as he said that, "As you are with me..."

"I was thinking..." Jacob trailed off, "Since Greenie and Evie are thinking of going out to dinner, we could have dinner together here."

"That would be wonderful," Moira said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, Moira was reading a book in bed by the candlelight. She could smell dinner in the kitchen and couldn't help but think it smelled wonderful. Throughout the years, Moira taught Jacob how to cook to where the food wasn't charcoal as the ending result. He wasn't bad with making a lot of things. The door to the bedroom opened and Jacob stepped in.

"Dinner smells wonderful, darling," Moira said.

"Hopefully it will be delicious," Jacob chuckled as he walked to her side.

Moira put her book on the nightstand then carefully sat up. Jacob wrapped his arm around her and helped her stand up. He slowly led her towards the kitchen to the table. Moira saw the dinner displayed before them which consisted of a small roast, yorkshire pudding and diced potatoes. Jacob carefully helped her into her seat then kissed her head.

She giggled lightly then looked back at the spread, "This looks absolutely wonderful."

He thanked her and sat down across from her. They both enjoyed their meal and began to reminisce about everything over the last fifty five years together. No matter what, Moira would always love her reckless Assassin, even though they have grown older and couldn't help their Assassin brothers. He was still the man she knew when they first met and she wouldn't have him any other way.

After dinner, Jacob was about to move Moira back into the bedroom but she begged for him to let her rest on the couch. She was tired of the bed and wanted to spend some time with him in the living room in front of the fire. He gladly listened to her pleas and helped her into the living room. Jacob had settled her onto the couch so she was comfortable then went to start the fire in the hearth. Moira watched her husband start the fire with a small smile on her face. Once Jacob was finished, he then sat beside her to bring her into his arms. Moira cuddled into him and sighed happily.

"Today was perfect, Jacob," Moira murmured softly against his chest.

"I'm glad," Jacob said kissing the top of her head, "Happy Valentine's Day, my darling dove."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved rook," Moira giggled slightly.

Moira closed her eyes as she listened to Jacob's heartbeat and breathing. She began to fall asleep but had a smile on her face. Jacob looked down at his wife and chuckled lightly. He kissed her temple before setting his head on top of hers, beginning to fall asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I am sorry I have not been active since I haven't been able to really write anything but I am slowly working on something for the Assassin's Creed Oneshots. If you have a oneshot you would like done, feel free to message.


End file.
